


Be yourself

by Vio_lence



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), F/M, Hurt/Comfort, OOC, Reader is Toriel, UST, Underswap Alphys (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Underswap Toriel (Undertale), Underswap Undyne (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vio_lence/pseuds/Vio_lence
Summary: It's quite simple, isn't it, Queen?
Relationships: Sans/Toriel (Undertale)
Kudos: 8





	Be yourself

_You are the Queen._

In the hands of weapons, on the head of a crown. It's squeezing your head, and it smells like blood and just a little rotten flesh. You close your eyes, trying to drive away the vision: here, a moment, and before you stands a child, your beloved, native, even if not related to you even by race; the soul flashes and instead of yellow-blue-green flashes scarlet, blinding. Frisk smiles, holding out your favorite flowers, collected with the Monsterkid, and you are almost ready to retreat, but someone else's voice breaks the illusion, and the fire breaks out, burning the mercy button.

Gently placing another corpse in a child's coffin decorated with bright yellow buttercups, you try not to think that Frisk smelled almost the same when the body began to decompose a couple of days later.

_You are hope._

You promised that whoever set foot, whoever the person is, will pay for your broken dreams and hopes. The people, plunged into darkness, felt relieved, and the husband-left quietly, leaving nothing behind. You were left alone: broken, alone, burning with bitterness and resentment. You were left alone and from the fact that ~~(the first murder)~~ the first death was much more brutal than you could imagine.

But you came to your senses.

You were sorry. Repented. _You knew it was impossible to forgive._

You went out, and the monsters cheered.

You've become a new symbol. New hope. ** _But at what cost?_**

...Over time, you closed down. Could not. You couldn't look into the eyes of your people, who cheered and celebrated when another soul appeared in the ~~(collection)~~ containers.

Sometimes the thought crept into my head that it would be better to stay here. Under the barrier. So you didn't even think to absorb the ones that were already on your hands to collect the remaining ones on the Surface.

But the children kept falling.

And the soul's became more and more.

Over time, you stopped seeing people at all. It doesn't seem to have shaken their faith in you much. Your only interlocutors were Alphys and Undyne.

...Well, and a small skeleton, bursting with enthusiasm and energy. He's not a guard, not even close, just a patrolman, but you've heard from Alphys that he's a very capable guy, and you've heard even more that he's very good-natured and friendly. Such a one would not be able to do what you do with your own paws.

His work is puzzles, reports to Alphys, and sometimes to you when Alphys doesn't have time.

His name is Sans, and he's almost obsessed with people, which is why he sometimes stays late after a report, and he admires you.

Unlike his older brother. He probably doesn't like you.

It's okay, honestly. You don't really like yourself either.

...You are always distant and perhaps a little cold even with your own guests. The crown rubs the skin under the snow-white fur without stopping, even when it lies on your right hand. You are the Queen. You are hope. You are a symbol.

You have to play, so as not to disappoint.

But he doesn't seem to care. A smile, a burning look, a perky laugh. It is in front of you — an open book, published in a children's syllable with a large font. You read him, but still you can't find the end: neither his faith, nor his kindness, nor himself.

One day, when he's quiet in the middle of a report, he says:

"Are you in pain?"

And more:

"You're closed."

You are silent, thinking in what key his rumor flows: that you almost never go beyond the walls of your house, or that you…

In principle, it doesn't matter.

When there is no answer, he continues with unusual hesitation:

"Queen, we love you for who you are."

You love your people, too. Truth.

...It's hard for you to decide to be more open — maybe not with everyone, but with your rare interlocutors for sure. Undyne stutters more than usual when you give her a blue bowl of fish; Alphys speaks much louder, answering questions you previously refrained from with a broad smile.

Sans freezes when you give him a weak smile, then very quickly rattles off his report and runs away. You never imagined that skeletons could blush... Well, in Sans's case, they could be covered in light blue spots.

You chuckle to yourself as you water the flowers in the throne room. You love your people.

But especially Sans's.


End file.
